bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shi-Nui
Shi-Nui is an island-city not far to the northwest of Rohaya, and is a major shipping port for the northern part of the universe. History Shi-Nui was one of the many islands that were created by the Great Beings at the universe’s beginning, and it quickly became colonized by Matoran tribes. It didn’t take long for it to become a melting pot, with members of nearly every Matoran tribe making up part of the population, alongside members of other species. After the Matoran Civil War, Makuta Deimos was assigned to supervise the area, but he was so rarely needed that most members of the populace forgot he was even around. Over time, the residents became pioneers in alternative energy sources, with their main power sources stemming from solar panels and wind farms. The city’s position as a leader in sea-bound trade made the city a favorite target for pirate gangs, which led to the tradition that all Toa teams based on Shi-Nui would have at least one Water Toa in the fold, who more often than not became the leader. When the Toa-Dark Hunter War erupted during the reign of Ice Turaga Sorath, Shi-Nui was one of the many lands that responded to the crisis. Out of their current team of six, five Toa – Lightning Toa Athaxa, Air Toa Aznaj, Fire Toa Rarun, Stone Toa Runahid, and Plasma Toa Raode – were sent to Metru Nui, with only their leader, Water Toa Echidna,' '''staying behind to protect their home. Ultimately, she was the only member of her team that lived to see the war’s end. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, Shi-Nui was in a delicate position, having very few protectors and being targeted by the Brotherhood and Dark Hunters alike. When Kronus, leader of the Toa based on the nearby island Rohaya, approached Sorath with an offer of partnership, a deal was struck between the leaders: the Toa Rohaya would help protect Shi-Nui and its waters, in return for Shi-Nui taking custody of any prisoners, ships, and supplies they captured. This collaboration lasted for most of the Brotherhood-Dark Hunter War, terminated only by the death of Kronus and most of the Toa Rohaya. At the reinstatement of Mata Nui, Shi-Nui had managed to enter the era after the war mostly unscathed. After Sorath’s death, Echidna fulfilled her destiny and sacrificed her power to take part in the Rebirth, creating three new Toa from her sacrifice: Toa of the Green Castor, Toa of Earth Enki, and Toa of Water Amphitrite, with leadership being granted to Castor. The three were eventually joined by Air Toa Eurus, Ice Toa Japoro, and Lightning Toa Stiaye over the next fifty years. Stiaye has recently left to attend a crisis on her homeland, with Japoro and Amphitrite accompanying her, and Shi-Nui’s current status is unknown. Geography Shi-Nui is mostly dominated by the city of the same name, which is centered on sea trade. The heart of the city is the giant harbor, and the city itself is designed to help defend against pirate attack from that direction. The buildings all have flat roofs, and they increase in height the further they are from shore. The city also has dozens of famous, beautiful gardens and public parks, which helps cement their reputation as a “green” city. Outside the city is a dense forest with a lake and river in the heart of it, all called Skywood. A series of canyons provide quarries, the main mounting points for solar panals, and a favorite training ground for the resident Toa, with mountains making up the northern part of the island. They are the sites of mines and wind farms. Population The majority of Shi-Nui is made up of Matoran, with members of nearly every tribe living there. (It is worth noting that the native Ga-Matoran wear cobalt armor, a color unique only to them. Only Shi-Nui Water Matoran are known to wear this color.) The island is also home to other species, though they make up a minority. Triva *The name of "Shi-Nui" was derived from the Shire, from J.R.R. Tolkien's ''Lord of the Rings series *The city design was inspired by the city of Teirm, from Christopher Paolini's Inheritance cycle Category:Islands